the_crimson_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashia-lako
Ashia-lako is a goddess in the books from the Crimson Chronicle series. She, along with a select few of gods, can be spiritually tied to a mortal human, which is power the HEP wish to use for wars''. ''Ashia-lako is the goddess of life. Appearance Humanoid form She has dark skin, bright violet eyes, and light toned golden hair. She wears a silver necklace with three diamonds as charms. She is usually seen with a soft smile that one would get from a content mother. Lion Form In her lion form she takes her golden hair and makes it her coat color. She has a brown tail tuft and her eyes are still the same purple. Spirit/God Form She can't be seen, touched, or heard but her presence is known. Personality When she first had on influence on the universe, Ashia was soft and mellow. Only creating stars and rocks, but as life continued to grow as did she. When she met death, her point of view on life changed, though she loved all of her creations she knew that all lives would have to end sometime. History At a point before time, Ashia had influence on the universe around her. Just as she made her first star it went out, she felt death. As time grew closer so did the two beings, she never resented him despite her creations only living for a limited time. Abilities Ashia can create anything with ease, revival is not possible though. Relationships Deathstrider Deathstrider is Ashia-lako's best friend and long time romantic companion. She knows that Deathstrider was only doing his job the multiple times there was extinctions throughout their existence. They love each other in all ways possible, but the excitement of loving each other has calmed to the point they're more like a married couple. Saequinn Laurens Saequinn Laurens is Ashia-lako's soul partner, this relationship is hard to explain. He calls the shots and she follows along, though the mystic abilities was just a joke when she got bored. It became something more, she holds the power of the multiverse and a child can wield it because of his life story. Alexander Evans Alexander Evans is Ashia's pride and joy when it comes to humans. She appreciates his ability to control his power. He has one of the most dangerous which is why she keeps a close eye on him. Plus, he looks like a younger version of Deathstrider's humanoid form. Saeyen Laurens Saeyen Laurens is the embodiment of her lover's power. They have conversations about each other's significant other, after all of the sweet talk they start complaining about the flaws. Though that is no what their conversations are limited to, that is what is most common. Trivia * Ashia-lako didn't have an official name until Saequinn named her * Her least favorite creation is narcissist * Ashia doesn't like that she gets summoned as a lioness Quotes The Rose Renegade Edit yet The Prince of Jade Edit yet The Midnight Mercenary Edit yet